


Unrequited Love Is In The Air

by AwkwardAllison



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Daniel really hates that one specific feeling that still lingers in his chest.It hurts.It fucking hurts.Or...The One Where Daniel Has an Unrequited Crush On Stephen.
Relationships: Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Daniel Lim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Unrequited Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be for Stosuh shippers??? I'm super sorry :(

Daniel looks at Stephen and Hosuh with sorrow and somewhat rage in his eyes, they look so happy together and it makes his heart throb, in a bad way, unfortunately.

They were at the airport to say their farewells to Hosuh before he leaves and come back 2 years later, Stephen, his 4 month long boyfriend, was the last to finish to say his goodbye.

He could see Stephen smiles sweetly at Hosuh and kiss his forehead as a final goodbye and good luck. Hosuh said something that he couldn't really figure out and wipes his tears away from his eyes and they seperate as Hosuh turns and walks away in the opposite direction to go to his needed location as Stephen waves goodbye.

He frowns and feels his heart throb in a bad way again and could also sense the uncontrollable tears start to overflood. And no, it's not because of Hosuh leaving, it's because of how hopelessly in love he is and the low chance of making him his now.

Daniel really hates that one specific feeling that still lingers in his chest.

It hurts.

It fucking hurts.

He doesn't notice Stephen walk up to him, so when he looked up from his seat, he saw him and he was surprised to see him there, he was really, really close.

"Gah! Stephen, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Stephen chuckles, he moves away slightly and wipes his remaining tears away and apologizes, "Geez, sorry Dan," he softly yet jokingly says.

Daniel smiles at him and laughs.

"Anyways, I'm getting hungry, let's go to a McDonald's drive-thru and order something! Please!" Annabelle recommends, which comes out as a needy whine instead. Gavin chuckles at her neediness and then agrees, the airport they were at was pretty far from their house and they were all confident they wouldn't last, not even two hours, without food. Elias insists to drive them there after Gavin had a shitty time driving to the airport and also to add the worst parking experience too afterwards, he was tired after all of those events and didn't even complain once to that idea.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Stephen states excitedly. The four of them went away from their old position of location, except Stephen, who stopped only to see Daniel and Jay still sitting there.

"Are you going to come or what?" Stephen questions. Daniel nods assuringly, "Y-Yes! I'm just going to get Jay to wake up and then we'll go." He explains and then smiles. Stephen shrugs and follows the three who had a headstart.

"You like him, don't you?" A familiar voice says to him from behind. He turns and sees Jay sitting firmly on his seat with a serious face. It's really hard to distinguish his normal look from his sleepy one.

How the hell did he know that?!

"Yeah.."

"I see.." Jay replies while changing his position on his own seat.

"It's not fair, Jay!" Daniel whines, Jay looks at him, wanting to know what he wants to say next. "I-I should be with h-him, not H-Hosuh! I-" Daniel stops when he suddenly sobs instead of continuing, Jay's face suddenly turns into a worried expression, he wraps his hands around his body into a needed comforting hug. He hugs back but is still whimpering, he tries to ease his emotional pain in the process. The blond deliberately pulls back from the hug to comfort him more.

"Daniel, please trust me when I say this," Jay starts gently, Daniel stops and sniffs while the blond smiles. "You deserve much more than just being lovesick with someone who doesn't even return the same exact feelings for you. No, you deserve more than that, you deserve a loving and caring significant other who would always support you no matter what."

Daniel was instantly motivated from his comforting words, he sniffs again and nods before wiping away his tears. He smiles tenderly at the supportive blond.

"T-Thanks, Jay.." Daniel thanked him and hugs him again. Jay hugs back immediately and the hug lasted for about 4 seconds before they pulled back, "Come on, let's go before they leave us here." Daniel joked. Jay responds with a genuine laugh and stands up and fixes his bag into a better position. He does the same and they walk away together.

Perhaps Jay was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :'D


End file.
